Love me tender
by youghyrtpixie
Summary: Yuki Eiri is dealing with his past, and people who come with it. Featuring: bitchslap!Tohma! Coming soon: Find out how enjoyable having sex in a phonebooth can be! Rated M for smut and violent stuff. Ch3 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is my (almost) first try at writing a fic, and alas, it sucks. So suffer.

series: Gravitation(basically meaning, this'll be YAOI peoples)

disclaimer: If Tohma were mine I'd keep him as my personal bitch, tied to our mailbox so that he could bite the mailsman's leg and eat all the ads.

Love me tender

chapter one

Yuki Eiri woke up to the sound of doorbell. It rang only once, and he instantly knew who it was, though he wasn't sure if the knowledge made him even more reluctant to let the person in question in. After ignoring the silence for a while he grudgingly stood up and went to open the door.

To find Seguchi Tohma standing on his doorstep, smiling slyly at him.

Normally he would have slammed the door shut against the face of whoever was behind it, given the mood he was currently in. But Seguchi had always had some sort of weird power over him, so he just spun around on his heels and headed back to bed.

"There's beer in the fridge, help yourself." he mumbled on his way.

"Why THANK you" Seguchi chirped in response, and instead of going to the kitchen he headed straight towards the bedroom after Eiri. He leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest.

"What are you doing, sleeping at such an hour?"

Eiri's head was buried in the pillows, and his voice came out muffled.

"I'm sick."

Seguchi laughed a bit.

_And daffodils might sprout out of my ass._

"Come off it." At this he pulled the duvet off Eiri with one swift tug.

_Bitch._

Dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, Eiri curled up in a ball while Seguchi made his way to the living room. He settled down on the sofa, throwing his coat(with its somewhat fluffy lapels) across an armrest and started easing his hands out of his black silk gloves, finger by finger. After a while a rather pissed off looking Eiri emerged from the bedroom, fetched himself a beer from the refrigerator and finally plopped down on the sofa next to Seguchi.

"Okay. What the fuck is this shit?" he barked. "I mean, you visiting me once in a while is all fine and dandy but..."

Seguchi's disturbingly long eyelashes fluttered furiously as he quirked an eyebrow in a manner that never failed to freak Eiri out, even when in his most utter state of pissedness. So he decided to shut up for once.

Seguchi's expression softened.

"Is it about Shindou?"

Eiri glared cautiously at him.

He knew Seguchi didn't like Shuichi. Okay, now that was an understatement. Seguchi fucking _hated_ Shuichi. And while it propably didn't actually have anything to do with Shindou, in Seguchi's opinion, Eiri was being wasted on some drooling idiot.

While knowing this, Eiri had serious trouble sorting out his own feelings(assuming he had them, feelings were one thing he would rather have not admitted having, since they didn't go all that well with him being the cold hearted bastard he obviously was). But all this was just normal, seeing as how he still was the same mental and emotional screw-up he'd been most of his life.

Not that Seguchi was any better though. But hey, he was just used to getting what he wanted, regardless the questionability of his means to get it. Besides, he had long since dropped the holier-than-thou attitude, basically because he knew he was one sick fuck.

And he liked being one.

Eiri snapped open the can of beer he was holding in his hands and took a swig.

"It's not like my love life is any of your friggin' business, now is it?"

Seguchi smiled wickedly and reached out his hand to play with one wayward blonde strand.

"Even if it's not, you might as well make it..."

Eiri closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at the soft touch.

Seguchi leaned in closer, and tangled his hand further in the the silky hair at the base of Eiri's skull. With the other he took the beer can out of trembling hands and set it on the TV table, then used it to trace out the line of Eiri's collarbone and brought his lips up to his ear.

"...because you know that's what you really want", he whispered.

Eiri felt like he was choking, and had a sudden urge to get up and the hell away from everything that was going on. Seguchi, however, could sense Eiri's shoulders tensing and leapt to straddle his lap so fast he didn't have any chance of escape. Next thing he knew, there were soft lips on his, prying them apart, hot fingertips gliding along his skin, lower, delving under the waistband of his boxers, smothering weight on his lap, everything he had subconciously missed.

Because he now realized it had never felt the same with Shuichi.

A solitary tear ran down his cheek, and Seguchi instanly licked it off. The sensation of moist heat finally unleashed a desire long since hidden deep in the gloomy basement of Eiri's mind, and suddenly his hands were all over Seguchi, tugging his shirt out of his pants almost violently.

Seguchi grabbed Eiri's wrists furiously and pinned them against the back of the sofa, one on either side of him. When he still kept struggling against the burning grasp, Seguchi's right hand hit him across the face.

Hard.

His eyes snapped open and he froze with pain. Blood trickled down his chin.

Seguchi gently wiped off some of it with his hand and then licked his fingers with a psychotic grin on his reddened lips.

He liked being in control of things.

Then he stood up, retrieved his coat and left, leaving Eiri trembling on the sofa. Just like the last time.

TBC

Yuki is so going to kill me for this>>;

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Eaten while writing: chocolate cookies, cheese sandwitches, lots of strawberry youghhhhhhyrt. Yes. Pretend you're interested.

Uhh, here you go. Enjoy.

Love me tender

Chapter two

Yuki Eiri woke up, this time to the dull but persistent bounding against the inside of his skull. And really, to "wake up" wasn't a very fitting expression in this case, it was more like his conciousness was slowly returning to him, more or less reluctantly.

When able ro finally put together some sort of coherent thought he cautiously lifted one eyelid, then the other, and silently thanked god that someone (whoever it had been, he had no idea) had been merciful enough to close the shutters so that his abused eyes were mostly saved from the piercing light of morning sun. The salt of dried tears clung to his eyelashes. He remembered being curled up on the sofa the night before, slowly rocking himself back and forth, but after that his mind was a total blanc.

Although Eiri hadn't been this hungover in ages, his abilities of logic thinking were (amazingly enough) almost intact, and he was getting the idea he'd gotten himself wasted beyond belief. He propped himself on one elbow and bright spots of light bloomed behind his eyes with sharp, stabbing pain through his temples.

_Oh joy._

Evidence of last night's activities lay scattered across the floor in the form of dozens of beer cans, a few empty cigarette packs and lots of holes burned on the fitted carpet.

Yuki ran a hand through his messy, platinum fringe, groping for the pack of smokes he kept on the nightstand with the other in the dim light of the bedroom. Finding it and pulling out one he proceeded to look for a lighter, and after a few pointless attempts he just tucked the cigarette behind his ear and dragged himself off to the bathroom.

Yuki squinted his eyes at the cold, white light of the bathroom and leaned closer to the mirror.

He looked a real mess. And really that's what he felt like too, with his blonde hair all tangled up and random strands pointing around in most unlikely angles, eyes red and tingling, and his left cheek bruised and slightly swollen where Tohma had hit him. He gingerly touched the corner of his mouth and immediately flinched at the touch. And the memory.

It hurt just as much.

Yuki splashed his face with cold water in order to fully wake up, and when he closed the tap he heard a quiet sound, not very unlike snoring, coming from behind the shower curtain that was pulled shut.

_Snoring?_

He pulled on the curtain so hard the whole thing almost came crashing down, and found Shuichi sleeping in the empty bathtub behind it, cheeks streaked with tears and completely naked. Yuki's eyes went wide.

There were bruises all over Shuichi's body, in colors ranging from black to purplish red, and they made a horrible contrast against his ivory skin.

_What the hell have I done? _

Yuki stumbled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. On the counter was lying a lighter, and he picked it up, pulled out the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with trembling hands. He took a drag and sat down shakily, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Shuichi was slowly coming to in the bathroom, his body aching like hell and vision bleary. At first he saw nothing but white and actually thought he had died since he most definitely felt like he had, but then the square-shaped tiles were starting to take shape in front of his eyes and he remembered what had happened.

_He'd been on his way home from NG studios after a long day and it had already been dark outside. It'd been raining, the kind of drizzle that wasn't enough to form puddles but could soak you through in a few minutes. Light from the streetlamps had reflected on the wet ground. Shuichi's mirror image had followed him in perfect synch with his steps, feet bounding on the wet aspfalt as he'd run._

_It'd been well past 10pm, and Shuichi had always been a bit scared of walking outside alone after dark, so he'd decided to hurry. Besides he missed Yuki, but that was nothing new._

"_Yuki! I'm home!" he'd shouted as he busted in. There'd been no response, but then, there rarely was._

_Shuichi had shrugged off his wet coat and gone to the living room, where Yuki had been sitting on the sofa, holding a can of beer in his hand. The TV had been on and Yuki had held the remote control on his other hand, and though he'd seemed to be watching the screen, his eyes had been somehow glazed over._

_Shuichi had found this strange, since usually at this time Yuki was still working, and lately he'd been even busier with his deadlines than usual._

"_Yuki?" he'd asked tentatively, but this hadn't caused any kind of reaction in the blonde, so he'd just gone to the the kitchen and fetched himself a soda from the fridge._

_When he'd gone back to the the living room and plopped down on the sofa, Yuki had seemed to notice him for the first time. And this had been when Shuichi had realized the reason for Yuki's strange behaviour; he'd just never seen his lover so utterly drunk before._

_Yuki's attention had seemed to be fixed on the droplets of water, dripping from Shuichi's wet hair and running down his face, the line of his chin, down his neck and finally disappearing under the loose collar of his shirt._

_Although the hunger in Yuki's eyes had been obvious, Shuichi had waited for him to take the initiative. Because he always did. That's just the way it worked with them.

* * *

_

Yuki's cigarette was slowly turning to grey flakes of ash, scattering on the floor at his feet and getting smeared with the tears quietly dropping on them.

He started at the burning sensation as the cigarette put itself out in his hand. Now he remembered.

_He'd stared at Shuichi, sitting right beside him._

So beautiful.

_His first reaction would have normally been to reach out a hand, and when the thought of what he should have done had reached his brain, he'd realized he didn't want it. But Shuichi had done nothing either, just sat and waited._

So _fucking_ submissive.

_Yuki had felt his skin burn where nimble fingers had caressed it, forcefully and more possesively than he'd ever experienced. He'd wanted to feel that touch again, wanted to be possessed by someone._

_Owned by someone._

_Perhaps it had been the desperation, perhaps the undeniable lust that had made the mental revolver go off in his alcohol hazed brain, propably both. But it had been no Russian roulette he'd been playing, he hadn't been playing at all._

"_Love me tender, love me true. Beat me 'till I'm black'n'blue_."

_Yuki had suddenly thrown himself at Shuichi, rage and desperation shining in his eyes, crushing their lips against each other. Shuichi had given little response, only a pair of deep purple eyes staring back at him, with a little confusion in them, but totally giving himself up to Yuki._

_This had only added to his agony turned mad rage by the alcohol, and he'd taken it all out on Shuichi._

Yuki looked down at his hands. They were the hands that had hit Shuichi countless times, punching his face when the screaming had become unbearable, resulting in the screams turning into weak sobs and quiet whimpering. The hands that had lifted Shuichi's light and fragile body from the sofa and thrown it against the wall, twisting his thin wrists into painful angles and leaving red marks around them.

The hands that had violently grabbed Shuichi's limp cock as he'd raped him, the hands that had muffled the screams after beating had stopped having any effect.

Yuki Eiri pulled on a pair of black slacks and a shirt and stormed out of the apartment, unable to think any further.

* * *

Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes as he lay in the bathtub. He hurt outside as much as inside, and when he attempted to stand up his vision started swimming again. His legs refused to bear his weight, so he grabbed a hold of the shower curtain and it collapsed on him.

* * *

People at NG weren't too well known for their tolerance of absence during a work day, and it was almost noon, so Hiro had been sent to go and drag Shuichi out of bed regardless of whatever kind of relationship crisis he was possibly (and propably) going through.

Hiro had been lost in thought, but when he reached the door of Yuki's apartment and saw that it had been left open wide, a little sound of worry started nagging at the back of his skull. He didn't bother to ring the doorbell and just rushed in to find the apartment seemingly empty. In the bedroom there was only an empty bed, sheets tangled in a heap, and to tell the truth he thought the whole flat was a real mess.

The bathroom door was ajar, and inside the lights were on. Hiro pushed the door slowly open with a weak creaking sound, and saw Shuichi lying on the floor, naked and long limbs tangled in a srawberry patterned shower curtain.

For a few seconds he was too shocked to move, but when the sight of an injured and unconcious Shuichi fully hit his brain, he stumbled forward and kneeled down. He gently took Shuichi's head between his hands and pushed away the pink fringe.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered half open and his lips parted, forming a silent word.

_Yuki_

Hiro's eyes went wide for a second, then filled with bitter hate. Shuichi passed out again and Hiro grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Shuichi and lifted his thin body in his arms. Then he walked away carrying him, and headed for his own flat without bothering to close the door after him.

TBC

I don't like shuichi. And I have no idea how he ended up in the bathtub.

Please review

P.S. thanks a bunch. Your document editing system sucks. BAD. >:U


	3. Chapter 3

Augh, writing this took me ways too long... but here it finally is, enjoy!

NOTE: SERIOUS SMUT ALERT. If it bothers you, don't read. And btw, this was my first attempt at writing smut, so the smutty parts are pretty cliched. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters, just borrow them to have my wicked way with them

Dammit, I still owe Tonkeli a cookie...

**Love me tender**

_chapter three_

Hiro sat silently on the floor beside the futon on which Shuichi lay. He let his eyes wander over the incredibly beautiful creature in front of him, over and over again, never getting enough.

He marveled at the long, shimmering eyelashes, trembling every once in a while with a slight frown of the pink brows, flushed cheeks and adorably pouty lips.

The perfectly smooth, silk-like skin...

It was now marred with horrid bruising, and Hiro momentarily closed his eyes to shut out the pain Shuichi must have been in. The pain Hiro couldn't help but take into his own body and soul, suffering it in his own heart.

But he couldn't help looking, either.

Shuichi made a little sound, not quite murmuring but rather a small whimper, and his lips parted slightly. Hiro was mesmerized by the sight displaying itself before him, and lifted his hand to gently stroke one pale cheek.

Shuichi's eyes snapped open and Hiro swiftly pulled away his hand with rush of blood turning his face somewhat red.

"Uh, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Shuichi's brain couldn't quite digest the question, being as mind bogglingly complex as it was, so instead he just looked groggily around the small, dimly lit room.

"...where am I?" he managed after a while.

Hiro had dressed Shuichi in one of his pajamas, though it looked more like a tent on him. The sagging clothes suddenly made him realize just how fragile and vulnerable the smaller boy's frame was compared to his, and the realization only made him blush more if possible. Hiro was furiously trying to avoid looking at the patch of smooth skin revealed by the pajama top that kept sliding off Shuchi's shoulder. He scratched nervously the back of his neck.

"My place. My bedrooom, to be exact, I...uh, carried you here."

_Now that didn't come out quite the way it should have._

Shuichi seemed confused, and when he raised his hand to brush away a few persistend strands of hair out of his eyes, sudden waves of dull pain radiated through his body.

"What...?"

Memories of the night before flooded his mind. He instantly felt like throwing up, and that's what he'd propably have done, had he had anything in his stomach to throw up. Instead he just closed his eyelids against the hot, stinging pain, trying to keep it all inside.

Yuki had beaten him up, bad. _Raped _him. Sure he'd been mean before, cruel even, but he'd _never_ before forced himself on Shuichi like he now had. And even though it had hurt before, the agony he was now in was something he'd never experienced before. The constant insulting and coldness he could easily endure, but now he felt completely lost.

Because he loved Yuki.

When Shuichi's eyes opened and he raised them to meet Hiro's, something in his heart reached out with all the emotion he'd kept locked up for so long. The deep purple that was shining with endless sorrow and desperation, was searching for the slightest source of consolation, and he was more than willing to grant it.

Hiro gently closed his arms around Shuichi and slowly started rocking them both back and forth, mumbling soothing words every time Shuichi began his quiet sobbing.

oOo

Yuki Eiri was leaning against the glass doors of N-G studio building, panting heavily. He might have been out of his mind, but right then he was even more out of breath after running all the way to where he was, even though it wasn't that long a run. He was after all in a pretty bad shape, both physically and mentally, let alone emotionally.

After a while of catching his breath and collecting himself in general he pushed past the doors and into the spacious lobby. The first thing he noticed was that people were looking at him. Scratch that, more like _staring. _Logically thinking it could have been the fact that he was pretty famous and had been in the highlights lately, or that he must have looked like a total mental case at the moment he rushed in due to his bruised and unshaven face and bloodshot eyes, among other various factors. Propably the latter.

Eiri made his way to the elevators, glancing around like a skittish horse, and hit the button for the top floor. The ride took long, and the more time passed in silence, the more nervous he grew. The mask of cool demeanor and nerves of steel he'd kept pasted on himself for almost as long as he could remember was falling apart and he knew it. The worst part being, he couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

Finally the elevator came to an abrupt stop with a horrid "bling" sound that resonated in Eiri's ears and sounded more like the bells of doom had tolled their last. He stepped out and his feet immedietely sank into the maroon coloured fitted carpet that covered the floor of the longest imaginagle corridor, leading to a massive oak door. Eiri swallowed hard and started walking.

oOo

Seguchi Tohma was resting his half lidded eyes over the magnificent view of Tokyo bathing in sunlight, sitting on the huge, dark brown leather chair in his office. He lazily flung his legs over one armrest, and when he heard someone knocking on the door a feral smile crept over his lips. He knew who it was, but before letting him in he picked up the phone on his desk and invited one more guest.

oOo

Eiri's fervent knocking hadn't earned any response from the other side of the door, and he was starting to feel like he'd soon break down the whole thing when a hand grabbed his shoulder and harshly spun him around. Suddenly he was face to face with a loose, black necktie, wich confused him to some extent. When he looked up about one and a half feet higher he discovered a pair of piercing, ice-blue eyes, staring down at him. The tall gaijin's gaze was cold and calculating, yet somehow mischievous as he forcefully slammed Yuki against the wall with a loud thump.

oOo

Seguchi closed his eyes for a moment, then got up from his chair and began walking towards the door.

oOo

Yuki felt hands roaming all over his body and at first thought that this guy whose badge claimed that he worked for NG was simply checking him for guns and such, but when rough lips attacked his and a tongue claimed access to his mouth, he started to panic. The hands were tugging on the hem of his shirt and were slid under the waistband of his pants when suddenly the door beside them silently swung open.

Eiri's heart skipped a few beats at the sight of Tohma, wearing a loose, forest green silk shirt along with a pair of black leather slacks, raising a questioning eyebrow at the two men.

"Claude?"

Claude Winchester gave his boss a sidelong glance.

"Yeees?"

"I see you have taken a headstart. Hands off." Tohma flashed a sweet smile.

Claude reluctantly withdrew his hands from under Yuki's clothes and put some distance between them.

"And Yuki?"

The words sent a shiver down Yuki's spine.

"...yes?" he asked shakily.

"Would you please come inside?"

Yuki's eyes went wide and he followed Seguchi inside the office. Seguchi suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind joining us?"

Claude smirked and loosened his tie a bit more.

"It'd be my pleasure."

He stepped inside and pulled the door shut after himself, taking position beside it, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Seguchi had already started hunting Yuki down, seemingly casual, pacing on the hardwood floor and at the same time driving his prey towards the huge leather chair.

"Claude, your tie" he gave a calm command, eyes fixed on Yuki's, never breaking the contact.

Claude took a few swift strides from the shadows, and was behind Yuki before his brain could register what was happening. Out of the blue, Tohma closed the distance between the two, and sealed their lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss. His arms snaked around Yuki's neck and everything around him ceased to exist.

The kiss broke abruptly, and Yuki discovered that his wrists were bound with Claude's necktie. The next thing he knew, Tohma had pushed him against the chair and when the back of his knees made contact with its edge and gave in he fell down on it, arms completely trapped behind him.

Without wasting a moment, Tohma climbed on the chair to straddle Eiri's lap and began to slowly unbutton his own shirt, enjoying how Eiri writhed under his weight. When he was done, he proceeded to unbutton Eiri's shirt, and Yuki gave a little moan as light fingertips drew invisible lines down his chest. They reached the fly of his pants, fiddling with it for a while, and when a delicate hand closed around the obvious bulge in his crotch, he gasped.

Claude had returned to his position beside the door, and was watching the activities going on on the massive chair with growing interest.

Seguchi smiled approvingly at Eiri's reaction and slid off his lap. He stood up, and pulled of Eiri's pants, then got rid of his own. The dark green of his shirt billowed around him as he climbed again on top of Yuki, whose white one was bundled around his arms, making him even more unable to move.

Tohma latched his mouth on Yuki's, biting and sucking, taking everything and giving nothing in return. Yuki let out a muffled cry of pain as sharp teeth drew blood and the cry immediately turned into one of pleasure as Seguchi grabbed his straining cock. At first the caresses were soft and gentle, in the next second they would turn almost violent, it was like he was on a neverending rollercoaster ride of pain and pleasure.

After a whle Yuki was about to pass put, cock still leaking and straining for release, chest heaving erratically. Tohma was quite satisfied with the results of his ministrations.

"Claude?"

"Yes?" came an answer right behind him, and he mentally jumped with surprise.

"Gimme a hand here, would you?"

"I'd be glad to." Tohma could more feel the words whispered on the skin of his neck than hear them. He felt a hand snake down his chest as the fingers of the other were pushed inside his mouth and he greedily began sucking on them.

The hand had moved from Tohma's chest to cup his ass, and soon the other one left his mouth to gently probe at his entrance, slicking it. Claude knew Tohma didn't want to waste too much time on this, so he simply plunged three fingers inside him at once.

Tohma inhaled sharply at the penetration, retching forward, one hand on each armrest and forehead resting against the helplessly writhing Yuki's shoulder. Claude started to wiggle his fingers inside Tohma whose breath hitched and he pushed back on the fingers. Claude leaned over him and gently nibbled on one earlobe, his actions making the body beneath him freeze.

A sign that he'd gone too far.

"Enough."

Claude decided to play a little.

He continued to lick a wet path along Seguchi's jaw, then bit down hard on the delicate flesh of his neck.

Seguchi grabbed the hand that was making its way around his waist and towards his cock on the wrist.

"_Enough."_

The hand withdrew, as well as the other one inside him. But it had already done its job, and Claude pressed one last soft kiss on the nape of Tohma's neck and then once again returned to his position beside the door.

Tohma grabbed Yuki's cock, slipping a small ring around it, then smearing the pre-come all over its length and fixing his eyes on Yuki's. With his hand he guided its tip to his entrance, and sank down on its full length. Yuki tilted his head and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Tohma withdrew almost all the way, not coming down again. Yuki couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode, and when he thrust his hips up to get to feel more of the gloriously tight heat, Tohma threw a furious hit across his face once again. The pain made him hiss, and Tohma smiled at his suffering. Smiled as he plunged back down, burying Yuki's cock inside himself to the hilt.

Yuki felt the stinging pain on his cheek, the taste of blood in his mouth and the indescribeable pleasure of having Tohma all around him, teeth gnawing on his flesh, nails digging into his shoulders and tongue invading his mouth mingle into one, burning sensation, pooling inside his stomach. But still the ring around his cock was keeping him from coming.

Seguchi smiled smugly, inching closer to his own completion, cheeks slightly flushed and chest heaving. He angled himself better so that he'd get more of the delicious friction inside him, and after a few more movements he moaned softly, coming all over Eiri's chest.

Tohma licked off a few rivulets of his own cum that clung to Yuki's face, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead and slipping off of his still achingly hard erection. He got up, tidied himself up a bit before pulling on his pants and started for the door. Yuki was left writhing on the chair, and Tohma could feel his desperate eyes on his back. Halfway through the door he stopped, turning to face Claude who was still leaning against the wall.

"Claude?"

Claude made no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at Yuki, eyes filled with lust.

"Yes?"

"You may do whatever you please with him, seeing as how you haven't yet had your release."

Sharp, white teeth flashed in the shadows.

"Thank you, sir" came the response in a husky tone.

The heavy door was pulled shut without a sound.

TBC

Please R&R. Pretty please. Phonebooth molestation coming up on next chapter!


End file.
